There are a large number of sports and activities performed in water, some are performed on the surface and others under water. Within this broad range of possible groups of sports can be established, one of which is based exclusively on human skill, which includes swimming, waterpolo, apnea diving, etc. A second group adds to the cited human skill the use of floating elements, and in this sense, "paraguismo", sailing, surfing, wind-surfing, etc. can be cited. There is a third group in which aside from the above cited human skill, floating and mechanical elements are combined, such as for example, motorized sailing boards, water-skiing, etc. There is a fourth group in which elements which permit one to stay underwater, such as diving, skin diving with air tanks, etc., are used.
Specifically within the scope of sports that combine floating and mechanical elements, in which the object of the invention fits, the possibilities that these types of sports permit are rather restricted, since specifically in the scope motorized sailing, it is simply a question of driving vehicles on the surface of water, in a way relatively similar to how driving is done on the ground, specifically without the possibilities of immersion, and the same thing is true for water skiing, where the skier can only try to achieve a speed record on water, towed by the corresponding boat.